Many different tools for applying individual cable ties separated from a ribbon of interconnected cable ties, around a bundle of wires are known in the art. Portable hand tools of this type are possible when the mechanism for separating each cable tie from the cable tie ribbon is within the tool itself. Thus, individual cable tie ribbons of a manageable length are positioned in the portable tool which sequentially separates, advances and applies each cable tie. Prior automatic cable tie installation tools have utilized various reciprocating mechanisms such as a pushing rod or carriage as the cable tie advancing mechanism to transport the tie into application position around the bundle. Tools of this type still have drawbacks due to the requirement that the reciprocating member needs to be retracted in order to be in position to transport the next cable tie. Therefore, the simplification of the cable tie advancing mechanism will greatly reduce the complexity of the overall tool. Additionally, the elimination of a reciprocating transport mechanism allows for a shorter length tool and one which uses fewer moving parts.
Prior tools using reciprocating members or other more complex advancing systems also require complicated and precise timing mechanisms working in conjunction with the internal gearing and, therefore, can only be used on a single length cable tie.
Another problem of prior art tools is that when a bundle of wires is either too large or not properly situated within the front jaws of the application tool the cable tie can still be advanced within the tool resulting in a misfeed that can be problematic and time consuming to correct.